


High Frustration

by Incertitude



Category: Free!
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Smut, Thigh sex, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori stays late to practice and while he hits the showers a person shows up to surprise him</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I quickly wrote this one shot cause I'm at a friend's place, I will update both stories in the next week so this is a gift for your patience and if you just wanted a read then welcome!
> 
> I didn't have time to edit so I hope you enjoy reading this and ignore my mistakes, tell me your thoughts about it if you can or want to, thanks!
> 
> Love <3

Splashing echoed off the walls while Nitori continued his laps long after everyone left, he was all alone in the lightless room, he felt himself get slow and weaker from over-working himself; finishing his lap he came up from the water with a deep inhale taking his lungs to the max.

He removed his goggles just before he pulled himself out of the water, he sat with his legs hanging off the edge as he got slowly got some energy back. He stood sauntering around the pool with the faint smack of his feet against the floor, he left the lights off as he entered the empty showers not wanting to draw the slightest conclusion someone was in the pool after hours.

Pulling his tired arm up he pushed his dripping wet hair back as he went into the showers turning the water on, the hot stream ran over him effectively easing his aching muscles, "ah.. so good," he sighed turning around pulling his swimmwear off and dropping his goggles the short distance kicking them aside, his hands ran up his thighs and stomach enjoying himself without being embarrassed of others seeing his privates, but then again. Nothing is secret at the school.

His entirety froze as he heard someone come into the change room, there wasn't anywhere to hide or no where to leave from other than the entrance, the shower could already be heard running so there wasn't any use.

"Hello?" Nitori's voice faltered as the suspense swallowed him, he clenched his jaw seeing Mikoshiba come into view, "c-captain, I'm sorry."

The older came closer stopping outside of the shower, he was barefoot and shirtless as well, he was in his sweatpants he usually puts on after getting out of bed, "Nitori?" he stared at him compelling the boy to cover his privates with his dainty hands.

"I just wanted to practice," he continued to defend his reason for being there but his words stopped in his throat seeing the older drop his sweatpants with his boxers, the red head stepped into the shower coming closer to the smaller, "captain?" his voice becoming small.

"Nitori," he repeated his name with a purposeful tone, the small boy backed up against the wall shivering to the cold touch against his shoulders, Mikoshiba put his hands against the wall on either side of the boy, the water falling over him now.

"What are you doing?" he searched his firm face for an answer and came up with nothing now just staring into his eyes, the older had droplets continually falling from his eyelashes as he observed Nitori.

"It's so hard... I'm sorry to do this to you but I can't hold out any more," he leaned in pressing his lips against Nitori's parted, both closed their eyes as the water wandered over them even making it into their mouth. Nitori reached out pushing his hands flat against the others firm chest while he leaned on the wall more.

As his pushed his lips against the older he felt overwhelmed as if he just realized what was happening, he pushed the older a little just enough to break the kiss and turn his head to the side, "wh-what are you doing?"

Mikoshiba was slightly surprised even if he did expect that reaction, he leaned in placing endearing kissed on his jaw, neck, ear, his other hand cupped Nitori's cheek, "please, I need you right now.." he whispered, "I won't do anything you won't like..." his voice was low and intimate pulling a shiver from deep inside the boy, "I won't do anything you won't like."

Scared to ask what he was going to do Nitori slowly turned his head back staring up at the older, doing this might let him off the hook for being in the pool so late, and he might even like it. Giving a small nod he agreed, "okay."

Jumping right back into action Mikoshiba kissed the male, opening his mouth his tongue glided over Nitori's lips begging for entrance and the boy gave it, his mouth opened and their tongues moved against each other.

A groan tugged out of Nitori's throat clearly involuntary but was pleasing nonetheless, the heavy kissing slowly made the youngers breathing shallow, he managed to breathe from his nose.

The older moved closer, his hands gliding down Nitori's slender body grabbing at his thighs and ass, a groan coming from him as well, he pulled back from the kiss and licked his lips while he reached over turning the water off. He left a trail of kisses while he got down on his knees, the last kiss landing on Nitori's short patch of grey pubes that haven't been shaved lately.

"Gh--" Nitori placed his hands on Mikoshiba's head combing his hair back out of his face while he opened his mouth licking up the hardening cock Nitori had, he bit on his lower lip feeling the warmth surrounding his cock.

Mikoshiba added suction as he drew back slowly, his cheeks hollowing, his hands resting on the boys' pale hips enjoying every quiver he felt from the smaller. He began to bob his head faster while held him in place.

"Mikoshiba," the younger gasped cleanching his hair not able to waver how intense getting his first blow job was, it felt beyond anything he imagined, feeling a finger brush against his anus he hunched over the male feeling the rapid aproach of his climax, "I'm gonna cum! Stop it!"

Not pulling back the older continued with the blowing until he felt the spurts of come inside his mouth, he drew back steadily until he felt that was all the salty goodness that came out, he let the softening penis fall from his mouth as looked up at the breathless teen, his yellow eyes so suddenly alluring to the younger. He rose up keeping his eyes on the boy, Nitori paid his full attention as he gazed with half lidded eyes, Mikoshiba swallowed, his adams apple moving, Nitori's eyes widdened realizing what he swallowed becoming red in the face, "oh my god.. Captain!" he covered his face.

Mikoshiba wasn't having any of that and pulled his arms away kissing his closed lips, "turn around.." he breathed in the linguring chlorine. Following the instructions Nitori moved away from the wall now turning around facing the wall, he put his hands flat against it not knowing what to expect at this point.

Nitori felt a two fingers drag down his back, tracing randomly until his reached his lower back, he jolted when a hand met against his ass cheek hard, the smack echoing as the needles spread across his skin, he was at a loss for words, "you're so _goddamn_ sexy, Nitori," he groaned as he pressed his nose into his damp locks, his hand squeezing the youngers plump ass. Both his hands snaked down the quivering thighs pushing his legs together, the boy doing it after catching onto what he wanted him to do.

Just when Nitori thought nothing was surprising anymore he felt Mikoshiba's hard hot cock slide between his closed thighs a low deep moan coming from Mikoshiba's throat making arousal pull hard inside Nitori, to the point where he almost fell to his knees. It felt weird but it didn't feel bad,he looked down feeling the olders hips meet his ass while his cock peeked out from the front with Nitori's balls resting on it.

"Oh fuck..." the older growled as he pulled back slowly and easing back in, Nitori tensed clenching his thighs together accidentally but that only got the older turned on more, his cock twitching, "ah shit!" he gasped, "you're going to kill me Nitori," he leaned forward pressing his hands against the wall next to Nitori's. The older started to thrust getting a rhythm, the skin meeting skin contact let out slapping noises that was music to their ears. 

Nitori leaned forward unable to keep standing, to help him stay on his feet Mikoshiba wrapped his arm across Nitori's collarbone firmly as he continued to thrust, Nitori kissed his arm as he panted, his own cock getting hard again after listening to the grunts of the male behind him, feeling his breath on his bare neck, his kisses from time to time, his hot to touch cock, every bit of it was _arousing_. He even found himself moaning, his knees already wobbly even though Mikoshiba didn't put it inside him, he even _wanted_ him to put it in.

"So good, so so good," the older chanted moving faster, "I'm gonna fucking come," he clenched his teeth and just as he stated he groaned out the youngers name as his load shot out landing on the wall and floor, he stopped resting against the male, he panted hard as he tried to calm his heart, he moved his arm back pressing his hands to Nitori's forehead pulling his hair back getting him to turn his head, "kiss me."

The blushing boy turned to face him now pressing his lips to his, he thought it was to vent sexual fustration but the kiss says otherwise.

Mikoshiba's kisses were passionate. 

 

 


End file.
